Age of Hope
by MisticKiwi
Summary: Takes place right after the "Second Generation book" and before the "Dragons of Summer Flame" book. Enjoy


"Theif! Guards! Get that kender! He took my jewels!"

"Well what a rude man. I just happened to find these jewels in my pockets and was going to return them and then he calls me a thief and gets the guards. I'll hold on to the jewels until I can see him again, then I'll return them."

In all of Krynn there are many races. From the Ogres to the Elves all have their differences and dispice another race. But the most hated race would be the kender. Known as thiefs mainly, can never stop talking, and basically a pain to have around.

Tasslehoff Burrfoot –also known as Tas- was know as an elder kender in the city of Palanthas. He was roaming all of Krynn now for pleasure. He was staying in Solace but eventually grew bored as most kenders do.

"Kender! Get back here before I have you hanged!" The guard was now chasing Tas, as well as the jeweler.

Tas quickly slipped through the crowd with ease, dodging everyone in his way. He even managed to get under a mans legs. Tas kept running, getting closer to the edge of town, when suddenly a group of guards surrounded him.

"Yes guards? I'm sure I haven't done anything wrong? I mean I just want to leave town now. This reminds me of the time when me and Caramon were chasing Raistlin into the past and the guards though we were the bad guys! Oh I must tell you that story…"

"Be quiet kender, and hand over the jewels."

"What jewels? I have no idea what you are talking about. I think you must have the wrong kender. I'll be on my way then. Oh its hard to walk out of town with you guys in my way, could you just move a little?"

The guard reached over, picked Tas up and put his hand into his pouches, and pulled out the missing sapphire.

"Oh those? Ah I found those and was eager to return them to you, but then you seemed busy talking to the guards so I didn't bother to interrupt and decided to come back later, when you weren't busy."

"Enough talk kender." The guard wasn't please with Tas anymore. "Stealing fruit and other food is one thing, but jewels such as this is to much of a crime to let you go for. Your coming into the palace jail. And then we will decide what to do with you."

"But I was going to give them back! I don't know how they got into my pouch! Don't make me go to the dungeon with those other people! I'm not a bad kender!"

"Shut up kender! You're going to the dungeon and you may be released. Just keep quiet and pray to the gods that you leave as fast as you enter."

The jeweler took his sapphire, gave Tas a dirty look and walked off.

Tas continued to tell the guard stories of his journeys with Tanis and all of the others. By the time they got to the jail cell, Tas was finishing his story and telling of how the became the Heros of the Lance.

"W-wait… you are Tasslehoff Burrfoot? This is some very nice information. Maybe you won't be leaving as soon as you think. I told you, you should have kept quiet."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You will see."

A few hours later Tas was put in a different cell, away from everyone else. The guards left and only one guard was watching him but from down the hall.

"Good thing I have my trusty lock pick in my shoe. Ill get out of here and go explain to the king that this is all a big misunderstanding, and he will let me go soon as he sees what happened. Actually I don't think there is a reason to disturb him so I will just come back when he isn't busy. Kings have better things to worry about anyway."

Tas quickly escaped his prison and snuck down the hall and into the kings lobby before the guard could even see he was missing. He slipped pass all the entry guards –while managing to 'find' some of their nice possessions in his pouches- and crept right behind the kings throne.

"Sir! Tasslehoff Burrfoot, Hero of the Lance is here! Queen Takhisis told you to get one of the heros! You've done it!"

"Yes… Well tell the Dark knights of his arrival, they know what to do with him. I just hope nothing bad comes to the kender…" The king seemed sad and displeased with what was happening. Tas almost gasped and then remembered no one could know he was here.

He began to talk to himself quietly. "Queen Takhisis and the king are working together? And who are these Dark Knights and why do they want me?!? I better get to Tanis and warn him quickly, before it's to late! He will know what to do, and he will know how to save the day. I hear his son is the Speaker of the Sun now."

Tas quickly crept away, ran out of the palace, returned to his small room beside the castle. He quickly picked up all of his things and left Palathas. He knew exactly where Tanis would be since his son was now the Speaker of the Sun. _Qualinesti_**.**


End file.
